


Lie

by Cheonsa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Depression, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheonsa/pseuds/Cheonsa
Summary: ‘No this is all wrong. Why aren’t you gone? I know you’re not that strong. Don’t listen to me, we’ll always be so perfectly happy.’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off ‘Lie’ by Megurine Luka. This will be a two-shot so expect the second part soon.

Virgil cracked open his door silently, waiting to hear any noise coming from downstairs. But the only thing he was met with was silence, so he shut the door. Virgil looked back at his room, feeling a sense of resignment wash over him. His room was bare of anything; his old Disney posters were gone from their placement on the wall, not leaving an indent in the paint. His shelf full of books from all different genres had disappeared and the shelf was destroyed, even his bed had looked like nothing had slept in it. The only thing that showed that Virgil lived in here was himself and an open suitcase on his bed, filled with all of his belongings.

Virgil took a few steps towards his suitcase, gazing at everything in it. His eyes flicked over his disney posters, his books and clothes, and stopped at some photos and a journal. Virgil hesitantly grabbed the photos and realised who was in the picture. It was his roommates and their friends, all standing next to each other with big smiles on their faces. Patton had wrapped his arms around Roman and Logan’s neck as if to bring them closer to each other. Dee, Remy and Nate had their arms around each other’s shoulders. The photo itself was so bright that you couldn’t see Virgil in the corner, staring at all of them with an empty look on his face. It was after that day that Virgil had visited his landlord and told him that he was leaving.

_Virgil knocked on a door and before he knew it, it had swung open and his landlord stood before him. Virgil quietly told the landlord that he was leaving and gave him an envelope full of cash to pay off this and next month’s rent._

_“Why are you leaving, Virgil?” His landlord asked._

_“Well… I found a job that’s far away from here but I saw that somewhere nearby my job had an apartment open and I thought that I might as well move apartments to be closer to my new job.” The lie flowed effortlessly through his lips. The truth was that he couldn’t stand to be person that his roommates hated. Virgil always noticed the glares Roman gave him whenever he walked to a room, how Logan’s eyes constantly rack up and down his body like he was doing something suspicious and how Patton’s smiles seemed to get more fake each time Virgil talked to him._

_“I’ll give you two weeks to pack up your belongings at move to that new apartment.” The landlord was about to close his door, only to open it once again to peek his head out,”Use that time to tell your roommates as well.”_

_“Will do, sir” Before his brain could even function, his mouth had formed another lie._

_“Then, goodnight Virgil.” The landlord shut his door and Virgil went back to the apartment and shut himself in his room._

And here he was, two weeks later. Everything packed and ready to be moved while telling his roommates that he was leaving was nowhere in sight. Virgil put the photo down, brushed aside the others and carefully picked up the journal. His fingers grazed over the front of the journal, feeling it’s coarse covering. Virgil opened the book and he felt his eyes widen.

There was a message on the first page, written in simple calligraphy, from his therapist. ‘When you need to let your thoughts run wild. - Dr. Picani’. Virgil felt his arms droop as he tilted his head up towards his plain black ceiling and sighed. The conversation he had with Dr. Picani appeared in his mind.

_“It was lovely having these talks with you Virgil, but I’m afraid that our time is up.” Emile smiles at Virgil and shut his notebook._

_One week had passed and Virgil had made arrangements with some old friends to live with them for a bit. Today held his appointment with his longtime therapist, Dr. Emile Picani._

_“I hope to see you again next week for another session!” Emile beamed at Virgil and started to get up from his seat._

_“Actually… This is my last session with you, Dr. Picani,” Virgil scratched his head, looking a bit sheepish. He was supposed to tell Emile when the session started but got too caught up in venting everything that happened that week._

_“What do you mean, Virgil?” Emile stared confusingly at him and sat back down._

_“I’m… starting to feel a lot better so I’m thinking that I should stop this sessions with you. I mean, not because of you. You’ve been great at helping me cope with my anxiety and self deprecating thoughts. It’s just that… um…” Virgil started to ramble. How could he tell the therapist in front of him that the real reason that he was canceling the appointments with him was because Virgil thought that he wasn’t worth the trouble to be helped._

_“Well… If you’re feeling better then that means my job here is done. But wait, before you go Virgil!” Virgil had gotten up from his seat and headed towards the door before facing Emile, with a confused look shown on his face._

_“Here. I wanted to give this to you a bit later on but since this is your last appointment with me, I thought you should have it.” Emile hands Virgil a journal. Virgil hesitantly grabs and holds it close to him._

_“…Thank you Dr. Picani. So… I guess this is goodbye then? Thanks for helping me.” Virgil gave Emile a soft smile before exiting the room._

Virgil looked back down at the journal and flipped a few of its pages. The journal was never filled with his thoughts as it made him feel very anxious and vulnerable but instead with song lyrics. One particular song Virgil wrote caught his eye and he stared at it.

There was one lyric in that song that perfectly describes what he was feeling in that moment. _‘And maybe one day I’ll get to see your smile in the arms of someone who loves you like I do.’_

Some damp spots in the paper appeared out of nowhere and Virgil realised tears were falling down his face. He desperately tried to blink them away but that only them come down faster. Virgil crouched down, still holding the journal in his hand, and took in some deep breaths until he could stop crying.

Virgil stood back up and wiped his tear-stained face. He placed the photos and the journal back in the suitcase and shut it close. Virgil picked up the suitcase, put on his stitched hoodie and exited the room. He climbed down the stairs and entered the living room.

The room was void of noise and people. Virgil knew that his roommates would be out with their friends so this was the perfect time for him to leave. He made his way to the front door and opened it. Before Virgil exited the apartment, he turned around and glanced at the house one last time. The feeling of acceptance drifted over his form and Virgil shut the door, hoping that this was the last time he would ever see this apartment again.

Virgil knew it wasn’t a long walk to reach Talyn’s but he couldn’t help reflecting on what gave him the idea about leaving.

_Virgil walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, hoping to get something to eat before everyone else came. But he judged the time wrong so when he entered the kitchen, they were all sitting at dinner table minus Patton who was stirring something in a pot. Logan was completely invested in a book that he was reading and Roman was too busy talking to Patton to notice Virgil._

_“Hey kiddo! What are you doing up?” Patton exclaimed when he turned around. Due the volume of his voice, Roman and Logan stopped what they were doing and looked up at Virgil._

_“What do you want Surly Temple?” Roman grumbled at him while Logan went back to reading, but not before casting his eyes up and down his body._

_“Just trying to get some food. Why? Does that bother you Princey?” Virgil snarked at Roman, walking around the table to head to the fridge and opening the door. He gazed at the inside of it, looking for leftovers but alas there was none left._

_“Well, I’m making some dinner for all of us. Why don’t join us at the table?” Patton asked him. Virgil was about to agree but Logan interrupted him before he could answer._

_“Patton, you already know the answer to that. You should stop asking those questions. It is a complete waste of time.” Logan stated, not looking up from his book. Virgil felt something bubble up inside him and he took some deep breaths to calm himself._

_Patton tried to look at Virgil’s face but he was unable to see it as Virgil was still facing the inside of the fridge. So he shrugged and continued cooking whatever he was cooking._

_“Why don’t you go back up to your room, Negative Nancy? There’s a reason no one wants you around here. You bring everyone down and I’m pretty sure no one here likes you. Honestly, you should lea-“ A loud slam interrupted Roman’s speech. Everyone turned to look at Virgil who in turn faced them, the fridge door closed behind him._

_“Never mind, I’m not hungry.” Something unrecognisable shone in his eyes and Virgil quickly turned around and left the room. He strides up the stairs and into his room. Virgil made his way into his bathroom and locked the door before collapsing at the sink._

_Deep sobs racking his body while never-ending tears streamed down his face. Virgil looked at the mirror in front of him and clenched his fist. With no hesitation, he punched the mirror, glass shattering all around him. Virgil’s fist was bloody while little glass shards had nicked his hand._

_“Maybe… Roman was right. I should… leave, I mean everything he said was true.” Virgil was starting to calm down and was thinking the recent scenario over. He bent down and opened a cupboard. Virgil took out a small first aid kit and began to clean himself up._

Something out of the corner of his eye woke him up from the memory. Virgil turned his head and he saw his ex-roommates and their friends in a little diner. The expressions on each of their faces showed how much fun they were having without him.

Virgil, with a grim expression, flicked the hood on his head and turned away from the scene. He continued on his way, not noticing someone watching him through the window of the diner.

Patton watched someone wearing a black and purple hoodie walk away from the diner. There was something familiar about this person that made Patton wonder. Remy saw how Patton was staring at the window in a dreamy fashion and walked up to him.

“Hey gurl, something wrong?” Remy wrapped one of his arms around Patton’s shoulder. Patton, not expecting anyone to touch him, flinched and faced Remy.

“Huh? N-no… it’s just… I thought I saw someone I knew.” Patton looked back out the window, trying to see the person again but failed. “But I must of been dreaming.”

“Come on, let’s get back to the others!” Remy grabbed Patton’s hand and pulled him towards the others where they had entertained themselves for hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not updating this sooner. I just got really busy w/ school work, work & reading other stories so I hope you can forgive me

Patton shut the apartment door close behind him. The apartment immediately echoed the conversation Roman and Logan were having about Crofters. Patton softly chuckled to himself and hung up his things next to the door. He glanced at the stairs and was reminded of Virgil. He had not come down from his room for the past 3 weeks and Patton was getting really worried. Patton sighed and a light bulb immediately switched on in his head. He quickly headed towards the kitchen, grabbed some ingredients from the cupboard and got to work.

 

The kitchen was filled with so much noise that Roman and Logan couldn’t help but stop their conversation. Roman looked at Logan and shrugged as the scene before him was an occurring happenstance in this apartment. Logan knew something had been plaguing Patton’s mind and he knew it was definitely that dinner fiasco that happened 3 weeks ago. He had never seen Patton act that way after Virgil left.

 

_ As Virgil rushed out of the kitchen, the room was filled with an unbearable tension. Patton sighed and turned around, cooking dinner but seemingly not paying any attention to it like he usually would. Roman and Logan looked at each other, both equally unsure on what to do to get rid of the atmosphere that suddenly formed. Logan opened his mouth, about to remark on Patton’s dinner, was interrupted by Patton. _

 

_ “Don’t… Just don’t.” Patton’s voice was resigned. In his mind, he couldn’t believe what they had said to Virgil, like he wasn’t even in the room with them. A deep sigh escaped his body and Patton took dinner off the stove. He spun around to face them and his hands were crossed on his chest. _

 

_ “I’m not mad… I’m just disappointed.” Roman and Logan both felt ashamed at themselves due to the look on Patton’s face. His face told them that he was tired of the things that keep happening in the house. He turned back around and served dinner, the tension never leaving the room until the next day. _

 

Logan glanced back at the kitchen, hearing Patton’s hums fill the room and smiled, glad that Patton was starting to feel better. He started up their previous conversation with Roman, talking about which flavour of Crofters was more superior than the rest.

 

* * *

 

 

Patton wiped away the sweat from his brow and beamed at what he created. He baked many different cookies; chocolate chips, toffee crunch, snicker-doodles, white chocolate with macadamia. You name it, Patton baked it but they were all for his favourite anxious kiddo. He put about ten of each cookie on a plate and made his way to Virgil’s room. Patton carefully climbed up the stairs, walked up to Virgil’s room and knocked on his door.

 

“Hey Virgil! I have some cookies here for you, do you wanna come out and grab some?” No response was heard from inside the room which Patton thought was unusual as Virgil always answered. “Virgil? Did you not want any cookies? I was hoping to  _ bake _ your day better!”

 

As Patton was laughing at his own joke, his hand rested on the doorknob and accidentally turned it open. He looked down and saw the door open slightly ajar which made Patton feel as if something was wrong as Virgil never left his door unlocked.

 

“Kiddo, I’m coming in! I hope your o-” The rest of the words died in his mouth as he saw the state of Virgil’s room.

 

* * *

 

 

Roman was sitting on the couch, flicking through the TV channels and Logan sitting next to him, reading a book when a crash came from upstairs and heart-breaking scream filled the apartment. Roman and Logan turn their heads towards the ceiling, dropped everything in their hands and rushed upstairs. They found Patton standing still in front of Virgil’s room, broken cookies littered ground were Patton was standing, his hands covering his mouth as silent tears rolled down his face.

 

“Padre, what’s wrong?” Roman asked but Patton didn’t answer, little choked sobs erupted from his body. Logan collected the cookies from off the floor and noticed that Virgil’s door was open. He peeked inside and immediately tapped Roman, trying to get him to look inside. Roman, feeling Logan’s insistent taps, glanced at Virgil’s room and felt his mouth drop open. 

 

Empty. The whole room was empty. Any recollection that Virgil lived in the room in front of them disappeared. None of them had ever seen the inside of Virgil’s room as they never entered his room when he was living with them but the scene before them reminded each and everyone of them the state of the room before they had met Virgil.

 

Patton collapsed to his knees as Roman was trying to calm him down, horrible sobs racked his body every time he tried to take a deep breath. Logan ran back down the stairs and called up everyone, letting them know what happened and seemingly trying to some info on if they had seen Virgil but his own sobs were making it hard to communicate with everyone. Patton could barely hear Roman’s comforting words over his loud bawls but knew that he was crying his own set of tears.

 

“H-how did we m-m-miss it?” Patton wailed, gazing at the empty room, wondering how they didn’t notice all of the signs. Roman wrapped his arms around Patton’s body, holding him tighter to his own form.

 

“I don’t know, Patton. I don’t know.” Roman muttered, the apartment that was like a second home to everyone suddenly felt empty.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thanks for letting me stay for a bit, Talyn.” Virgil finished packing his belongings in the guest room Talyn had let him use.

 

“Don’t worry about it, but what are you going to do now that you’re staying here?” They asked Virgil.

 

“Well... I’m gonna try and find a new place but in the meantime I’ll use some of my paycheck so I can pay you for everything you’ve done for me.” Virgil scratched the back of his head, a bit embarrassed when telling Talyn his plan. They rushed and hugged his middle, unknowingly calming some of Virgil’s anxiousness down.

 

“Virgil, you don’t need to do that! You’re my friend and I would do anything for you.” Talyn grabbed his hand but Virgil wouldn’t let himself stay at Talyn’s place without doing something as a thank you.

 

“How about I buy all of the groceries?” Virgil raised an eyebrow, a smile threatening to appear on his face when he saw Talyn’s expression. They sighed and looked up at Virgil.

 

“You’re not gonna let this go, huh?” They questioned and Virgil shook his head. “Fine, but that is the only thing you have to do in this house, okay?”

 

Virgil waved them off and Talyn left the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Virgil glanced at a window in the corner of his eye and walked towards it. He looked out of the window and saw all of the street lamps, casting a dim glow on all of the houses. Virgil wondered how Patton, Logan and Roman were doing without him. They’d must be happy without him there to ruin everything.

 

Virgil heard Talyn call out to him so he made his way out, switching the light off and closing the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

One week had passed since Virgil had left and the apartment was a wreck. Logan was stuck in his room, going crazy trying to find out where Virgil had disappeared to. He had talked to the landlord who just relayed back what Virgil told him about how he was changing apartments for a new job. The landlord was very shocked when Logan told him that Virgil never spoke to them about him moving during the two weeks he was given. Logan was stunned to find out that Virgil paid their rent for the month.

 

Logan then met up with Virgil’s therapist, Dr Emile Picani, who told him that Virgil had cancelled their appointments because he was feeling better. Since none of them knew where Virgil worked, Logan had nothing to work with, so he recruited Remy and Dee to help him search for Virgil, looking for clues about his whereabouts.

 

Patton was the worst out of all of them. He wouldn’t move from his spot on the couch unless it was to go to the bathroom and would barely eat anything. Patton had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and wouldn’t take it off. Anything that reminds him of Virgil, Patton would burst into tears which took a while for Roman to calm him back down, whispering reassurances in Patton’s ear. He hasn’t cooked anything in the week that Virgil disappeared and not one pun escaped his mouth since that night. Patton was so unresponsive that Roman had asked Nate to help him take care of Patton until they could find Virgil.

 

Roman couldn’t stand being in the apartment when both of his roommates were slowly killing themselves so he would make up excuses so he could leave the apartment as it was hurting him to see his roommates this way. 

 

Today, Roman used one of his excuses to get out of the house, saying he was buying groceries from the supermarket for next week. Logan was out with Remy and Dee, still searching for any clue of Virgil. As he was getting ready to leave, Roman walked past Patton and Nate sitting on the couch. Nate was flicking through the TV channels and Patton was staring blankly at the tv.

 

“Did you guys want me to get anything else from the supermarket while I’m there?” Roman asked. Nate looked up and shook his head after a few seconds and Patton showed no response that he heard Roman.

“Patton?...Do you want me to buy something for you?” Roman hesitantly questioned Patton but nothing came out of his mouth, still staring blankly at the tv. Roman sighed and turned towards Nate who nodded slightly, silently telling Roman that he would watch Patton while he was gone. Roman nodded back and exited the apartment, walking to the supermarket.

 

When Roman got arrived, he immediately grabbed all the groceries he needed for the week and made his way to the register. As he was paying for the food, a familiar body caught his eye and Roman looked up to see a man wearing a black and purple walk past the window in front of Roman’s eyes. He realised who it was, grabbed the groceries and ran out of the store. The unknown man was nearly out of his sight but Roman had to make sure.

 

“... Virgil?” 

 

The man stopped in his tracks, tensing up slightly and turned around. Roman felt tears pool in his eyes as he took in Virgil’s expression. Virgil was just as shocked as Roman was when he was called out.  Roman hesitantly took a few steps forward, dropped his bags and ran to Virgil, encasing him in a tight hug. Roman couldn’t help but cry in Virgil’s arms, missing his ex-roommate.

 

Virgil, still tensed, looked down at Roman’s face and noticed the tears streaming down his face. Virgil noticed how tired Roman seemed to be, how prominent the bags under his eyes were which told him that Roman wasn’t getting enough sleep. He was a bit confused at the scene before him as it was Roman who told him that they would be better off without him around. 

 

Virgil gently grabbed Roman’s arms and removed them from his body which made Roman cast a worried expression on his face. Virgil gave Roman a soft smile as if he was saying goodbye again and spun around, continuing to walk away from Roman. Roman couldn’t let this happen so he ran and caught Virgil in a back hug, stopping Virgil from moving any further and freezing his mind in shock.

 

“NO, NO! I’M NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE AGAIN!... I-I can’t let you leave us, Virgil.” Roman muttered into his hoodie, wrapping his arms tighter around his middle. 

 

“And why not? Isn’t this what you wanted? For me to disappear from your lives?” Virgil’s voice was sharp and bitter despite tears pooling in eyes, threatening to spill onto his cheeks.

 

“I’m sorry for saying those hurtful words at you but now, I don’t want you too! Ever since you left… Nothing’s been the same. Logan’s going insane trying to find you, things that used to interest him don’t anymore and he’s losing so much sleep because he’s too busy searching for you! And Patton’s not the same anymore, he’s so depressed that he’s unresponsive to everything around him. Anything that makes him remember you, makes him cry for hours on end. Patton’s lost the life out of him because of you!” The confession makes Virgil break down crying, holding his palms to stop the tears from falling.

 

“So, please… Come back.” Roman begs him, taking shaky breaths to calm himself down. Virgil trembles in his arms and nods. Feeling Virgil’s body move, Roman releases him and Virgil faces Roman. They both see the tear tracks on their faces but don’t speak a word of it. Roman goes to pick up the bags that he dropped but Virgil picks up half of them. Roman smiled gratefully and walked back to the apartment with Virgil by his side surrounded by a comfortable silence.

 

As they enter the house, Virgil sees the damage he unintentionally caused when he left. It upsets him seeing Patton so unemotional and unresponsive. Nate noticed them standing and switched off the TV, Patton still staring blankly at the tv.

 

“Hey Patton.” At the sound of Virgil’s voice, Patton quickly turned his head and saw Virgil and Roman standing next to each other. Virgil was scratching the back of his head while Roman had this look of gratitude on his face. Patton slowly stood up, the blanket falling off his shoulders without him noticing and took small steps towards the duo.

 

“Virgil? ...Is that  _ really _ you?” Patton asked as if he couldn’t really believe that Virgil was standing in front of him. Virgil nodded and Patton couldn’t but run to him, crying his eyes out while Virgil rubbed his back. Patton was stammering on about how much he missed him and that he was sorry for not seeing the signs while Virgil was reminding him that it’s fine and how he missed everyone. Patton calmed down, wiped away the remaining tears on his face and beamed at Virgil then looked around the apartment a bit confused.

 

“Wait, where’s Logan? He’ll be glad to find Virgil back.” Patton questioned Roman. 

 

“He must be outside with Remy and Dee, still looking for Virgil.” Roman glanced at Virgil, seeing the guilty expression appear on his face. Patton gazed at the clock and saw what time it was.

 

“Well, since it’s nearly dinner time how about I’ll start dinner so that when Logan comes back, we can eat together!” Patton exclaimed, moving towards the kitchen and grabbing the bags of groceries. Roman, Virgil and Nate followed him and watched him cook, filling kitchen with the sounds of Patton’s hums and dishes clanking against each other.

 

* * *

 

 

Logan opened the door to the apartment and let Remy and Dee in before closing the door behind him. He was disappointed in himself for not finding Virgil but before bashing himself up over it, a delicious smell wafted through the air and recognisable hums could be heard coming from the kitchen. Logan realising who was humming, he rushed to the kitchen while Remy and Dee glanced at each other and followed him.

 

Coming to a stop at the doorway to way, Logan felt his eyes become watery at the scene before him. Patton and Roman stood next to each other, making some kind of dinner while they laugh at Patton’s jokes. Nate was sitting at the dinner table, watching over everyone and Virgil, leaning on a wall with a soft smile on his face as he gazed at the display. 

 

Virgil noticed Logan come in from the corner of his eye and turned his head to face him. He saw how his usually neat tie had been wrinkled and thrown over his shoulder, how his slicked hair was messy from running his hands in them and how his glasses nearly slipped off his nose.

 

“Hi Logan.” Virgil gave him a small wave

 

“S-salutations Virgil.” Logan couldn’t help but stutter over his words, it was like Virgil had never left. Logan couldn’t stop the flood of tears that streamed down his face so he tried to wipe them away. Virgil gave him a small smile, walked over and gave him a hug. Logan tried to fight his emotions but the feeling of arms around his body made him cave in and wrapped his own arms around Virgil, glad that he was back. Remy and Dee observed how Logan seemed to get more relax in Virgil’s arms, happy that they were all together again.

 

“Okay! Dinner’s ready! Everyone sit at the dinner table!” Everyone gathered round the table and started eating. The night was filled with many puns, Logan’s groans and Virgil’s laughter. As Virgil finished his dinner, he looked around the table seeing everyone’s smile but feeling happy about it as it seemed that all their smiles were directed at him like they were all elated that he was back.

 

During the week, Virgil went back to Talyn’s house and grabbed all of his belongings, ready to move back in with the others. As he was moving back in, Virgil contacted Dr Emile Picani to start his therapy sessions again. Virgil looked around the room, content with being in his room again. He heard Patton call out to him from the kitchen and made his way downstairs, now knowing that everyone’s delight would be real and not a lie made up in his mind.


End file.
